


maybe you're my snowflake

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alren, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alren + snow </p><p>or the one where ally doesn't know how she got convinced to go out in the freezing snow at 6:00 am in the morning (but she doesn't really mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe you're my snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fulfillment for a prompt i got. sorry if it's not the best stuff, i kind of procrastinated on it for a while and just wanted to finish it up. and of course, sorry for any typos.

Ally sees how Lauren got her to agree to be her girlfriend because – with those eyes and that charm – it wasn’t really even a choice for Ally.

And Ally can totally see how Lauren got her to pack up her life from Texas and start all over in New York because Ally likes to think that it would have happened with or without Lauren, even though she couldn’t be happier it’s with Lauren in their crappy little apartment.

But this, now this is Ally can’t really comprehend. You see, it’s not like Lauren’s exactly a morning person, this is something Ally can confirm after having went through many unfortunate mornings with the cranky younger women. So when she gets feels her body rocked out of her sleep at the hands of Lauren, she really doesn’t know what to expect. Swatting the girl’s hands away as she tries to shake off her sleep, she hears her murmuring her name over jumbled in along “wake up” underlined with hints of eagerness although she’s trying to be quiet and collected.

“I am up, I am up, what’s wrong, Lauren?” Ally mutters, sleep still thick in her voice as she squirms in the sheets of their bed, stretching out her limbs in their full sized bed.

“It’s snowing,” Lauren, her hushed, raspy voice buzzing with muted excitement.

Ally blinks up at Lauren, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighted room as the room grows quiet aside from the breath expelling from both woman’s bodies and the static sound of the street lamp underneath the windows beside their bed, “…Okay?”

“It’s _snowing_ , let’s get out there, Ally,” Lauren already making prompt movements to get out of their bed in their bed in whilst tugging on Ally’s sleeves but eventually letting go of the seized material and disappearing into the dark of their apartment; Ally, who tried to protest and pull Lauren back to bed but her hazy mind moved too slowly, was left whining calling out Lauren’s name and pleas for her to return to bed.

Some time had passed before Lauren came back to their bed with mint breath and light touches accompanied with soft kisses placed upon her jaw and the corners of her lips, Ally began to relax into Lauren’s hands before Lauren removed her lips and her pulled Ally out of bed.

 

.+.

 

Gusts of wind hit Ally as soon as she walks out the door of her apartment building, and her mind automatically jumped to the warm Texas weather she was so accustomed to and _why_ she was even out here in the _freezing_ cold in the first place. Getting down there wasn’t very easy at all, to say the least. After lots of pulling, tugging, lifting, and pushing – and kisses in between – Lauren had finally gotten Ally ready to face the snow equipped with a shirt, a sweater, and a jacket, thick sweatpants, heavy winter boots, one of Lauren’s beanies, a scarf and some gloves, all of which made Ally it extremely difficult to travel down a couple of flights of stairs; her efforts resembling a toddler still learning how to walk and causing to Lauren to laugh whilst helping her tiny, struggling girlfriend much to Ally’s chagrin.

Soon all her annoyance vanished when Lauren turned to face her with a toothy grin that spread across her rosy cheeks. Lauren looked at her with lit up eyes that were worlds of sundry greens and greys and she swears Lauren is _glowing_ underneath the poor light of the street lamp which has nothing to do with the snowflakes sparkling in Lauren’s hair – maybe more to do with Ally’s overwhelming love for her that she’s pretty sure she can physically feel swelling in her chest. All Ally wanted to do was keep that smile on Lauren’s face, though she equally feels that kissing Lauren is something that should definitely happen; so it does. And Lauren feels that a snowball fight should erupt as soon as aforementioned kiss ends, starting with her mushing a ball of snow onto Ally’s head; so it does.

Maybe being outside at the crack of dawn covered in a night filled with hours of giggles and laughs, and snow and kisses, and memories with of course some mild irritation wasn’t what Ally was expecting, but she can’t say that she’d have it any other way especially if it leads to cuddles afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> can be found on the 5hfanfiction tumblr page tagged under the same name


End file.
